


How I Met Your Mother

by saptawongso



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saptawongso/pseuds/saptawongso
Summary: Sadha and Sasha, children of young politician Dirga Utama, are getting curious about how did their father meet their mother and getting married with her. Dirga, then, telling a story about it as a bedtime story for them.
Relationships: Dirga Utama/Indira Rahayu, Dirga/Rahayu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	How I Met Your Mother

Dirga Utama, a young politician from House of Representatives, is a father of a son and a daughter (named Sadha and Sasha), and a husband of a woman who he loves since he was in college. Her name is Indira Rahayu, called as Rahayu. They attended same faculty and university as a senior and a junior. They've been married for 10 years.

It is night, a very peaceful night. Dirga has just finished his work, and is ready to read some bedtime stories to his children.

Sadha: "Pa, Sadha mau tau dong gimana ceritanya Papa bisa ketemu sama Mama"  
Sasha: "Iya Pa. Sasha juga mau tau"  
Dirga: "Iya iya, nanti Papa ceritain. Kalian cuci muka, cuci kaki, sama sikat gigi dulu gih"  
Sadha: "Siap Pa. Kita tunggu ya"

Dirga is a very romantic guy, but to his loved ones only. He likes to tell some pick up lines to his wife. He also like to piggy-back ride Sadha and carries Sasha, all at once. He always talk about his family to his co-worker. He really cherishes his love for his little family so much.

Sadha: "Kita udah selesai nih Pa. Janji loh mau cerita"  
Dirga: "Iya sayang. Ayo masuk kamar. Papa ceritain ya"  
Sasha: "Asiiiik. Ga sabar pengen denger deh"  
Sadha: "Ayo Pa, ceritain dong"  
Dirga: "Oke. Jadi..."

* * *

The sky was so clear. It was very sunny. It's the first day of college life orientation at one of top 3 university in Indonesia. Rahayu had become a college student there. She took Communication Science as her major.

Rahayu is a smart, independent, and mature woman. She is also very sociable. She had been doing social projects and volunteers since she was a college student. Many men like him and most of them had confessed about their feeling but they all got rejected immediately because she didn't want to have a boyfriend. However a Head of Student Executive Board of Social and Political Science Faculty, Dirga Utama, never give up on her.

Rahayu first met Dirga when she was waiting for her friend.

Dirga: "Dek, silahkan langsung baris aja ya ke lapangan"  
Rahayu: "Iya kak. Makasih. Saya lagi nungguin temen saya nih"  
Dirga: "Oke deh. Jangan lama-lama ya, acaranya udah mau mulai soalnya"  
Rahayu: "Nah itu dia orangnya dateng. Permisi Kak"  
Dirga: "Iya Dek"

Never did Rahayu know, Dirga already catched feeling for her at that time. Yes, he fell in love with her at the first sight. He hoped someday that he can get closer to her. He wanted to know her more.

The opening of college orientation had started. Dirga gave a speech for the new college students. He congratulated them for not giving up to enroll in this university, no matter how hard the struggle was. Rahayu came into realization that the guy who approached her was a Head of Student Exectuive Board of Social and Political Science Faculty.

Rahayu: "Oh jadi dia KaBEM-nya"

Time had passed, and it was break session. Rahayu was in hurry to pee. She met Dirga again and then asked him where the toilet is.

Dirga: "Eh ketemu lagi. Mau kemana?"  
Rahayu: "Anu Kak, mau ke WC. Di sebelah mana ya?"  
Dirga: "Kamu jalan ke arah kanan aja terus, nanti WCnya ada di sebelah kiri. Atau mau saya anterin?"  
Rahayu: "Ga usah deh Kak, kayanya Kakak masih sibuk. Biar saya jalan sendiri aja"  
Dirga: "Gapapa kok Dek, ga lagi sibuk kok. Tenang aja, saya bukan orang jahat kok"  
Rahayu: "Hmmm, baiklah"

On their way to toilet, they were talking to each other.

Dirga: "Oh iya, saya belom kenalan. Nama saya Dirga Utama, panggil aja Dirga"  
Rahayu: "Saya Indira Rahayu, Kak. Panggil aja Rahayu. Saya dari Ilmu Komunikasi"  
Dirga: "Kalo saya Ilmu Politik. Sekarang udah semester 5. Rencananya mau ngambil kuliah 3,5 tahun. Semoga aja bisa. Kamu domisili mana?"  
Rahayu: "Saya dari Bogor, Kak"  
Dirga: "Kesini naik apa?"  
Rahayu: "Tadi dianter Papa saya sih, sekalian Papa mau berangkat kerja ke Pasar Minggu"  
Dirga: "Oalah. Eh itu WCnya"  
Rahayu: "Oh, makasih ya Kak"

Dirga patiently waited for her to pee. She didn't know that Dirga still stood in front of the toilet.

Rahayu: "Loh Kak masih disini?"  
Dirga: "Saya tungguin, takut kamu kesasar nanti pas ke aula"

On their way to faculty hall, they continued to talk with each other.

* * *

Sadha and Sasha are fascinated about the story. They want to know how Dirga and Rahayu become a couple.

Dirga: "Jadi gitu Nak ceritanya"  
Sadha: "Terus gimana akhirnya Papa bisa jadian sama Mama?"  
Sasha: "Iya Pa, Sasha juga mau tau"  
Dirga: "Oke, dengerin ya"

* * *

It's one year after orientation. Dirga couldn't wait to finally tell his feeling to Rahayu. After class, he rushed to Rahayu's class. Found out that she stood in front of her class, he came to approach her.

Dirga: "Ayu, mau pulang kamu?"  
Rahayu: "Belom mau pulang sih Kak. Papa masih lama baliknya. Kakak?"  
Dirga: "Saya juga belom mau pulang sih. Kalo gitu main bareng yuk, kita nonton bareng"  
Rahayu: "Ayo deh"

It's their first movie date. They watched _Arisan!_ together. Dirga felt so nice to finally taking her on a movie date. He could feel so many butterflies in his stomach.

After 1,5 hours, Dirga took Rahayu to a restaurant.

Dirga: "Makan bareng yuk. Nanti saya bayarin kok"  
Rahayu: "Ini saya ga ngerepotin Kakak kan?"  
Dirga: "Ngga, gapapa kok. Saya udah biasa traktirin orang. Saya juga belom pernah kan traktirin kamu. Biasanya kamu yang bayar sendiri"  
Rahayu: "Hahaha Kak Dirga mah"

While they were eating, Dirga suddenly touched Rahayu's hand. Rahayu could feel the heartbeat in her chest. Never did Dirga know, Rahayu had a crush on him too.

Dirga: "Yu, aku mau ngomong sesuatu"  
Rahayu: "Apa Kak?"  
Dirga: "Bingung aku ngomongnya gimana hahaha"  
Rahayu: "Gapapa kok kak, ngomong aja"  
Dirga: "Sebenernya, aku udah suka sama kamu dari pas kamu ospek. Kamu orang yang paling apa adanya yang pernah aku kenal. Kamu ramah banget sama semua orang, but I was not intimidated by that. Kamu orang yang paling dewasa dari sekian orang-orang yang pernah aku kenal. Kamu juga orangnya sabar banget, ga pernah emosi, lemah lembut juga. Terima kasih udah mau temenan sama aku selama 1 tahun ini. I'm very happy to know you better than the first time"  
Rahayu: "Kak Dirga, saya malu loh"  
Dirga: "Hahaha. Anyway, would you like it if I told you I want to be your guardian?"  
Rahayu: "Maaf, apa Kak?"  
Dirga: "I want to be your partner. I want to be your boyfriend. Would you like it?"  
Rahayu: "Hmmm, gini Kak. Bukannya saya ga mau. I actually already had a crush on you, but I'm still not ready for it"  
Dirga: "Gapapa. Aku tunggu kok"

6 months later. It's graduation day. Finally, Dirga finished his college life after 3,5 years. It was a ride of hell. He had gone through so many moments in his college life. Especially with Rahayu, the girl he had loved for 2 years.

After the celebration, Rahayu who had just arrived at campus, approached Dirga.

Rahayu: "KAK DIRGAAAAA!"

Dirga was so happy that Rahayu could come to his graduation. Rahayu, then, hugged Dirga. Dirga could feel that his heart was beating so fast.

Rahayu: "Kak Dirga Utama S.I.Pol, selamat ya akhirnya bisa ngejar 3,5 tahun"  
Dirga: "Eh ya ampun Ayu makasih ya"

Rahayu couldn't hide her feeling to Dirga, so she kissed his cheek and hugged him once again. Dirga looked so shocked. It felt like his heart had dropped.

Rahayu: "Ini yang Kak Dirga tunggu kan?"  
Dirga: "...Dek"

Rahayu, for the third time, hugged him again.

Rahayu: "Aku ga bisa nyembunyiin ini lama-lama dari Kak Dirga. Aku sebenernya ga siap buat nerima kenyataan kalo Kak Dirga udah ga di kampus ini lagi. Semoga Kak Dirga dapet kerjaan yang mantep ya. Aku bakalan rindu Kak Dirga banget banget. Ga bakalan ada lagi yang tiba-tiba dateng terus nutupin mata aku dari belakang"  
Dirga: "Ayu, aku bakalan main ke kampus sering-sering kok. Nanti aku hubungin kamu kalo aku main kok, ya. Udah ga usah nangis"  
Rahayu: "Aku sayang Kak Dirga. Sayang banget. I can't lose you"

Dirga, once again, was shocked at her words. He didn't expect that will come out of her mouth.

Dirga: "Beneran?"  
Rahayu: "Beneran. Aku sayang Kak Dirga lebih dari temen biasa, lebih dari hubungan adek-kakak, lebih dari hubungan senior-junior. Kak Dirga satu satunya cowok yang mampu ngebuat hati aku luluh. I just can't hide this feeling anymore to you, Kak. I love you very much"

Rahayu kissed his cheek once again and hugged him for fourth time. That was the day they started their relationship.

* * *

Dirga: "Jadi begitulah Nak. Mama kamu bisa sweet juga ke Papa"  
Sadha: "Papa pernah dikasih surprise ga sama Mama?"  
Dirga: "Pernah. Dan itu ngeselin. Papa hampir nangis loh"

* * *

It's Dirga's birthday. Rahayu had already planned the surprise that might be shock him.

Rahayu: "Aku mau putus"  
Dirga: "Hah? Kenapa Yu?"  
Rahayu: "Aku udah ga cinta sama kamu"  
Dirga: "Apa? Yang bener aja?"

Dirga didn't continue his words yet but Rahayu had already gone, to her car of course. She turned on the candle light on a birthday cake. Then, she brought it to Dirga.

Rahayu: "_Selamat ulang tahun. Selamat ulang tahun. Selamat hari ulang tahun. Selamat ulang tahun_. Selamat ulang tahun, Dirga Utama"  
Dirga: "Ayu! Aku hampir nangis loh ini"  
Rahayu: "Loh hahaha ya ampun lucu banget kamu. Udah tiup lilinnya tuh"  
Dirga: "Make a wish dulu deh. Semoga aku bisa terus terusan begini sama Rahayu. Aamiin"  
Rahayu: "I love you so much, baby"  
Dirga: "I love you, too. I can't imagine how it feels like to lose you. Bisa nangis aku ini"  
Rahayu: "Hahaha lucu kamu"

* * *

Dirga: "Ngeselin kan?"  
Sasha: "Mama iseng banget sih"  
Dirga: "Kalo beneran aja, ga bakalan ada kamu disini"  
Sadha: "Papa gimana akhirnya bisa ngelamar Mama?"

* * *

It was rainy day. Actually Dirga wanted to go out with Rahayu, but he just went to her house instead to tell her something.

Dirga: "Assalamualaikum"  
Rahayu's Mom: "Waalaikumsalam. Loh, Dirga, sini masuk"  
Dirga: "Eh tante. Iya iya. Rahayu mana ya?"  
Rahayu's Mom: "Dia lagi sakit hari ini. Badannya anget banget"  
Dirga: "Tante, aku mau kasih ini ke Rahayu"

He gave a ring, a wedding ring to Rahayu's mom. She, then, called her husband.

Rahayu's Mom: "Papa! Papa sini keluar dong"  
Rahayu's Dad: "Eh ada Dirga. Ada apa nih?"  
Dirga: "Aku kasih itu cincin karna aku mau ngelamar Rahayu"  
Rahayu's Dad: "Hah serius?"  
Dirga: "Iya Om"  
Rahayu's Dad: "Akhirnya ya. Kita udah nungguin kamu loh"  
Rahayu's Mom: "Iya loh, Dirga. Akhirnya anak kita ga lajang lagi"  
Dirga: "Tante, Om, bisa panggil Rahayunya?"  
Rahayu's Mom: "Oke, tunggu ya"

Rahayu's Mom: "Yu, bangun. Ada Dirga tuh"  
Rahayu: "Hah? Kok dia ga ngabarin?"  
Rahayu's Mom: "Justru itu. Nih dia kasih ini ke kamu"

Rahayu's mom gave the ring to Rahayu. She was so shocked at that time.

Rahayu: "Cincin kawin Ma?"  
Rahayu's Mom: "Iya. Kamu samperin dia gih. Dia nunggu jawaban kamu loh"

Rahayu, then, came out of her room to meet Dirga.

Rahayu: "Ih ga ngabarin"  
Dirga: "Justru itu Yu. Aku mau kasih kejutan buat kamu"  
Rahayu: "Aku juga loh"

Rahayu showed her ring finger to Dirga. The ring that Dirga just gave, had already attached to her finger. Dirga smiled at Rahayu.

Rahayu: "Aku terima, ga pake syarat. Aku mau jadi pendamping hidup kamu. Aku mau punya keluarga sama kamu"

Dirga, then, hugged Rahayu very tight. He kissed her forehead.

4 months later. The wedding ceremony of Dirga and Rahayu was held. They were so nervous at that time.

Rahayu's Dad: "Saya nikahkan dan kawinkan, putri pertama saya yang bernama Indira Rahayu, dengan seperangkat alat sholat, dibayar tunai"  
Dirga: "Saya terima nikahnya dan kawinnya, dengan Indira Rahayu, dengan seperangkat alat sholat, dibayar tunai"  
Headman: "Sah semua?"  
Everyone: "Sah!"

At that day, it was official that Dirga and Rahayu finally became a husband and a wife. Dirga kissed her lips, and they hugged each other so tight.

* * *

Dirga: "Udah deh selesai. Gimana ceritanya?"  
Sadha: "Menyenangkan ya. Aku mau punya istri kaya Mama"  
Sasha: "Aku juga mau punya suami kaya Papa"  
Dirga: "Sekarang, kalian tidur gih. Besok sekolah loh"  
Sadha and Sasha: "Baik Papa"  
Sasha: "Papa, selamat tidur ya"  
Dirga: "Selamat tidur juga Nak. I love you"  
Sadha and Sasha: "Love you too, Pa"

Dirga has just entered his room. Rahayu has already asleep. Dirga suddenly kisses her.

Dirga: "I love you so much, Indira Rahayu"

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw so many photos of Zidni Hakim's bonding moment with Putri Ayudya, Abirama, and Makayla Rose before they shoot the movie and they really look like a family


End file.
